


Spiritfire

by akire_yta



Category: Highlander: The Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (part 1):  How do you feel about Highlander Immortal!Darcy Lewis?</p><p>(part 2)<br/>So Darcy is an old fox. How old a fox are we talking about?Does Thor know what she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritfire

She liked being Darcy. Darcy was hipster carefree, foul-mouthed and bundled up in hand-me-down clothes.

In other words, Darcy was how she normally was when she wasn’t giving any fucks, but in this time, in this city, that was totally acceptable.

Despite the - everything - of New Mexico, Darcy was happy to be back in NYC. The work was still interesting, but there was better Italian takeout, and she could wear her winter coat without comment.

The near-constant interplay of Buzz was an annoying side effect. But she had her sword on her back and a fresh-brew Starbucks in hand.

She was an old fox in a big city, and Darcy couldn’t be happier.

 

 * * *

“Stay back,” Darcy yelled, and a thousand years of experience changed the timbre so that Thor, raised a soldier, obeyed instinctively.

Her opponent was distracted by the sudden appearance of the Thunderer, and it gave Darcy the opening she needed to take her swing.

Thor was grave by the time she’d cleaned and resheathed her blade and joined him at the end of the alley. “Spiritfire,” he said slowly, looking at the now-dark alley, where the body was almost lost in the shadows. “I was not aware it was known on your world.”

Darcy smirked, feeling her thoughts roil and settle the new energy. “It’s not a widely shared secret.” She reached for him, pleased when he offered her his arm without flinching. “Come on, let’s grab takeout. I guess if you know, you need to know everything.”

She trusted Thor. She knew he could keep her secrets.


End file.
